The present disclosure relates generally to a gas turbine engine, and in particular to a mid-turbine frame (MTF) included in a gas turbine engine.
A mid-turbine frame (MTF) is positioned between a high pressure turbine stage and a low pressure turbine stage of a gas turbine engine. The MTF supports one or more bearings and transfers bearing loads from an inner portion of the gas turbine engine to an outer engine frame. The MTF also serves to route air from the high pressure turbine stage to the low pressure turbine stage.